Siempre quise ser tú
by Allarastar
Summary: La gente dice que un instante antes de morir puedes ver toda tu vida, pero mienten. Yo solo vi la cara de las personas a las que tanto quería y pedí de todas las meras posibles poder repetir mi vida para remediar mis errores. Gracias por ser mis salvadores tantas veces, por no dejar que me convierta en uno más... [SatoshixMayaka y HoutaroxEru]


Siempre quise ser tu, siempre traté de alcanzarte, de llegar hasta ti. Puede que en vano…

Yo solo soy una sombra de tu ser, un espejismo o un obstáculo en tu vida. Si te quedas a mi lado no avanzarás. Si intentas agarrarme en la caída, caerás conmigo. Porque ni siquiera tú después de tanto años a mi lado, serías capaz de hacer que no me rindiese. Qué pensará que en un futuro las cosas van a mejorar y tú y yo habremos encontrado lo que realmente nos hace felices. Que aún viviendo nuestras vidas por separado, nos veremos de vez en cuando. Nos juntaremos en ocasiones especiales.

No consigo imaginarme que en algún momento de mi vida pueda llegar a pensar con optimismo. Diciéndome a mi mismo que la realidad es lo que pensamos que debe ser y no lo que realmente es. Que si sigo luchando contra mi negatividad, impotencia o mi miedo, todo lo que pensaba que yo nunca tendría llegará a mí. Que por fin pueda estar con una persona sabiendo que no voy a obsesionarme con ella, que no la voy a decepcionar nunca. Que la voy a querer siempre y ella va a poder quererme.

Te envido por tu libertad, tu libertad para enamorarte, para vivir…

Quiero una vida así, quiero poder enamorarme, quiero vivir, quiero sentir que el estar aquí tiene un significado en mi vida. Quiero pensar que aunque solo sea un cuerpo lleno de datos inútiles, puedo encontrar lo realmente importante entre tanto desorden. Desorden que yo mismo he creado con el tiempo en mi cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado? ¿Cuándo apareció este dolor? ¿Cuándo dejé de ser yo mismo?...

Quizá cuando me obsesione con ganar, con superarte… porque pensaba que era lo único que me hacia real… pensaba que venciéndote podría encontrar lo que me faltaba, que me mostrarías todo lo que necesitaba, un camino a seguir… un ideal…

Que equivocado estaba….

Me gustaría tanto ser tu… poder vivir sin preocuparme, sin gastar prácticamente energías en todo lo que ahora me preocupa. Quisiera tanto poder vivir sin pensar en alcanzarte, sin matarme creyendo que algún día estaré solo y todo lo que me importo alguna vez se esfumará como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Quiero ser tú, de verdad, quiero ser tú…

Pero sé que no puedo decirlo, por más que quiera y que lo desee. No puedo arruinar tu vida más de lo que ya lo he hecho. No puedo dejar que caigas conmigo en este agujero, así que soltaré tu mano, la mano que me agarra en este momento. La que me mantiene al filo del precipicio… y caeré yo solo, ¿en la oscuridad? ¡No!, en la desesperación. No me vuelvas a agarrar, no intentes seguirme o buscarme, lo que más quiero es que no me sigas. Que desaparezcas en mis recuerdos, que solo seas un amigo. Un amigo al que aprecié tanto en mi vida… la única persona que pudo entenderme realmente.

Creo que las lágrimas me invaden mientras caigo, una caída sin final. No veo luces, no oigo ningún sonido, no hay absolutamente nada aquí…

Siento tanto no poder haber hecho por ti lo que tú hiciste por mí… Y entonces las veo, tu mano y la de alguien más… intentan agarrarme desesperadamente.

Los rayos del sol comienzan a romper el muro que he creado y puedo oír llantos, sollozos. Es como si tú y alguien más lloraseis por mí y aunque suene cruel, quiero tomar vuestras manos. Quiero creer que aún puedo salir, comenzar de nuevo. Repetir todo lo que hice mal y entonces seguro que podré volver a sonreír de verdad.

Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, por haberte fallado, por no haber sido el mejor amigo que podrías haber tenido. Necesito decirle a la persona a tu lado, que también siento no poder haberla conocido al máximo. Lo que más me duele es no haberlo intentado, no haber tratado de comprenderla y no haberme apoyado en ella. Te quiero, aunque sea muy tarde para decirlo, quiero volver… ¡Quiero volver!

Quiero vivir por segunda vez y entonces te aseguro que no volveré a caer, que os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Que algún día podré deciros que siempre os he querido. Que habéis sido lo que más me importó en esta vida y que nunca más pienso dejaros. Hasta entonces por favor no lloréis, porque estoy seguro de que volveremos a encontrarnos…

…

Abrí mis ojos muy despacio, la luz del sol me cegaba y no entendía donde estaba. Mi cuerpo me dolía tanto que me costaba moverlo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué me había pasado? Intente girar la cabeza con cuidado y comencé a recordar. Un coche me atropelló esta tarde, mientras volvíamos a casa…

¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego para no verlo?

Ahora eso da igual, tengo una segunda oportunidad, sin duda alguien me la ha dado. Y la pienso aprovechar, pienso exprimir esta nueva oportunidad hasta que ya no caiga ni una sola gota. Voy a disfrutar de lo que tengo, todo lo que no vi que tenía hasta el final.

Quise tanto ser tú, que no me di cuenta de lo afortunado que soy al ser yo mismo…

Tú y Chitanda dormís tranquilamente en el sillón de la habitación. Me voy dando cuenta poco a poco de todos los detalles. ¿Con que una sala de hospital?

Hay un montón de flores por todos los lados, me sorprende ver que solo vosotros estáis aquí, no hay ni rastro de mi familia. Pero a estas alturas no me preocupa, con que estéis vosotros me es suficiente. Intento mover mi mano derecha, pero algo me lo impide o más bien alguien. Mi mano está siendo sujetada por otra, más cálida, pero más pequeña que la mía. Me hace sentir reconfortado.

Miro con cuidado de quién se trata, aunque me hago una idea. Y efectivamente, es ella. Mayaka dormía apoyada en mi cama y al mismo tiempo sujetaba mi mano con fuerza. Me dieron ganas de acariciar su cabeza, pero me dolía demasiado el cuerpo como para hacerlo. Mayaka acabo notando como empecé a sujetar su mano con más fuerza y se despertó.

"¿Fuku-chan?" Preguntó en un susurro."¿Estás bien? No sabes el susto que me diste." Dijo ahora casi llorando.

"Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mi Mayaka." Y sus lágrimas amenazaron con salir para acabar haciéndolo.

"No sabes lo asustada que estaba…" Apreté más el agarre de nuestras manos y yo tampoco pude evitar que alguna lágrima saliese de mis ojos.

"Mayaka…" Le susurre y ella levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con mis ojos. "Te quiero." Quería decirlo y estaba vez no iba huir. Iba a afrontar todo lo que me intentase hundir. No iba a obsesionarme con no obsesionarme e iba a disfrutar mi tiempo junto a ella. Un tiempo que no le di, que hemos perdido. Pienso recuperarlo.

"Fuku-chan…" Su voz sonó casi sin fuerza y apareció el sonrojo en su rostro. "Yo también." Nos sonreímos y los dos cerramos los ojos. Estábamos cansados, muy cansados. Por lo que decidimos dejar todo lo que teníamos que decirnos para más tarde. Con que lo supiese, era suficiente para mí.

Antes de quedarme dormido te miré una vez más, a mi salvador... mi mejor amigo...

"Gracias Houtaro, gracias por haber estado ahí una vez más."

**¡Holaaaaaa! ¿Os ha gustado el fanfic? No sabía como lo iba a finalizar hasta que lo he hecho, pero creo que no ha quedado tan mal. Aunque no es mi mejor trabajo, eso sin duda U_U**

**Nos vemos prontito, bye bye ;D**


End file.
